


杜追《只是一辆车》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: 如题 真的只是一辆车 车完了俩人准备认认真真谈恋爱吧。





	杜追《只是一辆车》

KD想不通自己怎么会在酒吧接到和人打架的Draymond。他赶到的时候对方肩膀让破酒瓶口划了个道子，嘴上手上依旧不饶人。

他没喝多，KD知道，Draymond身上根本就没什么酒味。

“他听见旁边卡座有人骂你，难听得很。”Nick随手指了指酒吧大门，帮KD把依旧在发火的Draymond推到车门边。

KD颇为无奈地点点头：“谢了。”  
“自求多福，这家伙可不好惹。”  
“Fuck u！”Draymond回身给了Nick后脑勺响亮的一击。

Klay和Steph把快要扭打在一起的两个人强行分开。

“快点回去。”Klay挥挥手致意。  
Draymond把脑袋转向他这边：“你就是觉得我们碍事Klay。”他皱着脸摇摇头，完全不看Steph的白眼。

“再见了Day Day！”Steph迅速钻进Klay奔驰的驾驶位发动起来，“Klay！上车！”

KD把还要说什么的Draymond一把塞进后座，砰地一声关上车门，自己绕到驾驶座开车。

“别骂我。”他的声音有点冷冰冰的，“除了承认错误我不想听什么别的。”

他们俩都很有骨气，一路上连个屁都没放过，安静如鸡地度过了不愉快的回家旅程。

不等他停好车，Draymond就自己解了安全带打开车门飞奔上楼，KD也不急着去追他，只目送他进了门，稳稳当当停下来，握着方向盘看着夜色发了一会儿呆。

 

“我们今天要去玩，你去吗KD？”几个小时前Steph如是问他。  
“不去，我约了朋友，”他记得自己叮嘱过，你们注意安全。”  
“Emmm…他还挺想让你去来着…”  
“谁？”  
“Day Day。”

“我说Jordan你天天缠着我是不是对我有意思？”  
“可得了吧，”Jordan Bell撇撇嘴，“对你有意思的可不是我。”  
“那是谁？”  
“无可奉告。”他暗暗冲Draymond的方向挑眉。

“你喜欢我？”全明星聚餐那天KD也不怎么就鬼使神差的问了出来。  
背对着他相隔半米的Draymond举着草莓小蛋糕正问Klay要不要吃，被对方一脸嫌弃地推开。  
可能是KD声音太小对方没听见，总之他没听到回答。  
“他当时说这种家伙谁会喜欢。”Klay后来告诉他。

 

“你骗我？”KD进卧室门便没好气地一屁股坐在沙发上，Draymond赤裸着上身涂完了药，正坐在床沿往肩膀上缠纱布，“这也太说不过去了。”

“你说我他妈骗你什么了？”刚缠上一半的纱布从肩头垂下，Draymond指着KD的鼻子骂骂咧咧，“这种小事你都拦着我？”

KD不甘示弱地站起来，他比坐着的Draymond高了这么一大截，皮衣让他自己三两下剥下来用力掷在地上：“你他妈喜欢我，凭什么不敢说？”

纱布的一端绕在KD手上揪着，Draymond上身贴到对方大腿，抬头看他一眼，突然收了狠戾，笑容轻蔑起来：“我从来没有想过这个问题，以前没有，现在没有，将来更没有。那些只是你的臆想。”

而转瞬之间KD就把他摁倒在床上，床的四角吱嘎作响。

“放手！操你的压到伤口了！”

KD不吐一字，他盯着渗血的纱布不过二三秒，生生忍住撕烂那绷带的冲动。Draymond处于劣势——他受伤的一边不能乱动。

“你不是不嫌疼吗？”KD隔着纱布吻了一下那个地方，“这会儿怎么这么多废话？”

Draymond挥开他，KD险些因此从床上翻下去。

“你这是什么架势？你个混蛋要猥亵我？”  
“不，我只是想操烂你的屁股。”KD轻飘飘地开口，趁着Draymond还在体会这句话的时候将他胸口朝下死死压在床上。

“Kevin Durant u make me sick！Who do u think ur！”他裤子的系扣让人两下拨开，伸进去的手无疑感受到了这具躯体的轻微颤抖还有——那硕大半硬挺的东西在KD掌心，似乎在跳动。

“你硬了？”KD扯起嘴角有点嘲讽式地笑笑，“我还真是不够了解你，这还哪儿都没到哪儿，难道你平时和那些大屁股妞儿上床的时候会一碰就硬？”

“You jerk！”Draymond受伤的那边拳头挥过去打在KD小臂上，不知道是麻是痛，KD甩甩胳膊握住他的手腕。

“我们说话真难听。”气音低沉又清晰地钻进Draymond耳朵，随着自己话音落地，KD空出来一只手捏了捏Draymond蓄着胡子的下颌，“但是跟你还需要什么入耳的话吗？”他有些粗暴地扯下对方的裤子，让它稳稳停在脚踝。

没有润滑剂没有安全套，KD挤了点治伤的药膏，指尖磨蹭在Draymond的穴口。“怎么不说话？”他问，“刚才不是还在骂我？”

Draymond用不带伤的手臂撑着床面，腰让KD的小臂箍着往怀里带。

“啊该死的！”在KD倏忽将指尖推入时Draymond仰头叫了出来，“你去死吧Durant！”

“玩够了就完。”KD依旧冷冷的，整个人的气压低的要命，“你真是缺了大德Draymond，这种事你早点告诉我我就能早一点体验到操到你肚子里的乐趣。”

“你……呃！……妈的你不会轻点吗！”体内那指节肆无忌惮地在内壁刮蹭，粗茧磨着温热软肉，他几乎能感到KD的指甲边缘是怎样的形状。

“我以为你能承受点更激烈的。”两根手指抽出，出了穴口那啵的一声Draymond权当没听见。

KD细长的手指刚才压到他的敏感带，光是一根手指，Draymond便刺激地想流点生理泪水。

“这他妈是什么！”Draymond虚握住那露在外面半截的凉凉的圆柱体，有点耗尽力气一样栽向床面。

“你床头的细瓶眼霜。”KD拦腰抱住他，拉着腰胯让他撅得老高，“你还用这些？还是粉色的？”

狠劲儿捶了一下床面，Draymond恨不得翻身让他看见自己的白眼：“那是上次那个叫…叫什么来着的女人…啊Kevin！”眼霜瓶子被捅到更深的地方，接口处的凹凸在他体内被无限放大，Draymond甚至觉得有垃圾话都说不出口——他渴望更炙热的东西进来，他得承认这一点。

抽出那个瓶子，KD像是懂了他的想法，扒开他臀缝，解开自己裤链的时候让那根肉棒啪嗒一下拍在对方屁股上。“你最好不要求我停下。”

他挺身进入，狰狞跳着青筋的硬邦邦的东西在紧缩的穴里肆意妄为。KD被夹得欲仙欲死，巴掌毫不留情地扇了下去：“Damn，你是想夹断我吗？亲手毁掉你后半辈子那没着没落的性福生活？”

“操你的有话就说别上手！”Draymond抡了他一肘子，说不清用没用力，左右KD没被打到骨折。

“啊好……”KD吸了口凉气，抽出半根再狠挺到最里头，干进敏感的腺体，Draymond粗糙的一声呻吟让他有点不适应，又十分自豪，“我少说话。”他也哑着声音，生怕两个人在床上打起来。

Draymond的背脊稍稍弓起，甚至想蜷缩在一起只把承受快感的部位暴露出来。羞耻心作祟，他不发一言，并感激肩头的痛感帮他分散点注意力。KD在这时候停止律动，整根拔了出来将他翻过身仰面摁着，腿折到胸前，又不由分说地插进去。

“这玩蛋的暴力美学！”伴随着那个深挺，这句话像是卡带了一样从嗓子里一点点挤出来。Draymond闭着眼，热汗从额头颈后流下染在床单上，红白相间的纱布散落了堪堪挂在肩头，KD不为所动地坚持到自己能拔出来射在Draymond布着薄汗的小腹上。

“我有觉悟，”KD用手撸了两把包皮，“我要是射你脸上会看不到明天的太阳。”

“就一次？”Draymond大喘着气，狠命体会这像复活一样的感觉。

“来第二次我也会看不到明天的太阳。”KD尝试着抱起他，然后乖乖环着他后背把他架起来。

“你一时兴起发个推特才会看不到明天的太阳，”Draymond很轻松地说道，似乎那伤口一点也不影响他，“浴室左拐，左拐！别往右走！……愚蠢的Durant。”

KD在洗手池放着温水，轻轻舔舐着肩膀周围的血迹，Draymond推开他用水轻擦着周围，尽量不去触碰伤口，染红的新纱布被一块一块的扔进垃圾桶。“你去把水龙头摘下来吧。”新的药换上，他咬牙忍着疼。

言听计从是KD今晚学到的，不然他会被一肘子怼死，他明白。

Draymond淋净伤口以下的部位，擦了擦身子准备出门等人。KD勾着他胳膊把人拉回来，与他交换了一个还算温柔的热吻。

“我还没吻过你。”他看了看发愣的Draymond，拥住他继续说，“你不用在乎他们说什么，你能保持你一贯的态度就是我最大的欣慰。”

Draymond下意识要骂他，想了想也没什么好骂。他单臂回抱过去，咬着KD颈侧：“你是不是一直想听一句话？”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
他扔下KD大摇大摆的走了出去，临走时告诉他伤好了以后指不定是谁干谁。

“你这小麻秆快省省吧。”  
“被麻秆干了一晚上是不是人生头一回？”  
“也是人生最后一次。”  
“走着瞧。”

 

——END——


End file.
